


Bitte

by Elri



Series: Schön [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, mostly feelings, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Caleb's spending the night alone. At least, he thought he was...





	Bitte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burstingrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burstingrage/gifts).



> Inspired by Jester being a friend to Caleb by buying him smut, I have written this as a birthday gift for the two friends who got me into Critical Role  
> You're welcome ;)
> 
> PS The title means "please" in German  
> I mean Zemnian

Caleb was used to being alone.

He’d traveled on his own for a while, before Nott, and while she was not unwelcome company he was still somewhat adjusting to having her around. It was odd to him the way he worried about her absence while at the same time sought out his solitude. Having the rest of the Might Nein around was an even bigger adjustment.

Fjord he could get used to; he seemed to be the most level-headed among the others and while he obviously had secrets of his own, Caleb didn’t feel that they were dangerous.

Beau was a bit harder to get along with, but he could see she was making a genuine effort to be less of a prickly personality.

Jester seemed to have good intentions and although the clash of cultures between them caused an understandable amount of friction, they were finding their balance.

Yasha he felt a certain loner’s kinship with, both in the way she gave nothing away and the way she seemed uncomfortable with anyone’s touch but Molly’s.

Molly...

 

He could never have anticipated Molly.

In all honesty though, no one could anticipate Molly, and that was probably very deliberate on the tiefling’s part.

For all they spoke of being a weirdo, acting like they didn’t give two shits about anyone else, their actions gave them away. They had a heart, just like any of the rest, and theirs almost seemed bigger at some times. What kind of person felt sorry for the death of a fiend? Or gave a gold piece to people who tried to rob them? Or tried to teach a young goblin woman how to steal ethically?

Maybe they were a liar and an asshole but hey, who was Caleb to judge?

 

He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his hands over his face. He’d been sitting on his bed in the room he was sharing with Nott trying to read for well over an hour and his perfect memory couldn’t recall any of the words on the page. Somehow, his thoughts had inevitably drifted to Molly. Again. The simple fact that this had become a reoccurring thing made Caleb uneasy. Accepting the fact that he wouldn’t get any reading done tonight, Caleb put the book aside and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think this situation through. He had the room to himself for the night since Nott had gone down to Beau and Jester’s room.

She’d stopped by first to let him know, almost like she was checking to make sure he was okay being alone for the night. She worried like that. Caleb had assured her he would be alright and told her to enjoy herself.

After all, he was used to being alone.

He liked having his space. It was comfortable. It was safe. For the most part, the others let him have it. And then Molly…

Caleb swallowed hard, thinking about that moment in the sewers. It had been uncomfortable, and there had been a threatening air about it. Molly had intended it to be that way, they’d known exactly what they were doing.

So why hadn’t Caleb been scared?

He certainly hadn’t been at ease with the situation, and given the option he would have preferred it hadn’t happened…right?

 

A knock on the door jerked him out of his thoughts, lavender colors swirling in his mind with the faintest memory of the smell of patchouli incense. He wasn’t sure if the lavender scent was actually there as well or just influenced by the colors.

Of course, it was them. They seemed to know when someone was talking -or thinking- about them, and they liked showing up at inconvenient times, so why wouldn’t it be them.

“Molly.” It wasn’t much of a greeting but it was a start, it gave Caleb some ground.

“Caleb,” Molly responded, the same tone of acknowledgement but with a smirk playing at the corner of their mouth. They were mocking him.

“Well now that we’ve established that neither of us have gotten amnesia since we last saw each other, was there another reason for knocking on my door?”

“I heard Nott was spending the night with the girls and thought I’d come see if you wanted company.”

“Don’t you have a roommate.” He kept his tone flat, trying not to give Molly any kind of reaction.

“Sure,” Molly leaned on the doorframe, getting further into Caleb’s personal space, “But I’ve spent plenty of time with him, I think you and I should get to know each other a little better.”

“Get to know each other? Or look each other in the face, lie about who we are and where we come from, both know the other is doing it, and keep trying to pry underneath the bullshit until one of us accidentally reveals something and immediately shut down the conversation?” Caleb had been staring at Molly’s ear, avoiding eye contact, but now he glanced over at Molly’s face.

Molly looked…surprised. It wasn’t until then that Caleb had realized it was possible to surprise them. The expression didn’t last long before the smirk returned, this time with a hint of a grin.

“Well, I guess I should have expected you’d have claws. You know, if you don’t want me here, you can just say no.” It was a tease, it was a challenge, but it was also true. All Caleb had to do was say goodnight and shut the door. They wouldn’t even talk about it in the morning.

 

So why didn’t he?

And for that matter, why wasn’t he uneasy with Molly being so close? 

All he had to do was say goodnight, and shut the door.

 

“Not at all, please come in.” Caleb opened the door wider and turned away, picking up his book from the bed and putting it back in its holster hanging on the bed post. He didn’t normally rise up to a challenge, he’d gotten pretty comfortable with backing down from them in fact, but Molly had a habit of making him contradict himself. For all the decent things they did, they were still a bad influence. 

“Well, thank you very much,” Molly sauntered into the room, a lilt in their step that matched their accent. “Any place you’d prefer I sit?”

“You should take my bed, the perfume or whatever that you use bothers Nott.” Caleb turned back to see Molly looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“You care about her a lot, don’t you.” Another non-question.

“Don’t act like that’s some big revelation, I’m sure you all figured that out shortly after we all met.”

“Oh I’m not surprised, it’s just interesting to see the difference in how you care about her versus the rest of us.”

“I don’t know the rest of you.”

“Fair enough.” Molly shrugged, settling cross-legged onto Caleb’s bed, their coat spreading out around them in a colorful pool. Their tail flicked back and forth, not unlike Frumpkin’s when he was watching a bird, or small animal.

Caleb sat on Nott’s bed, both feet on the floor, and rested his arms on his legs, trying to stay relaxed. “So, what do you want to lie about first?”

“Getting right to the point then, I like a man who knows what he wants.” Molly winked, leaning back on his hands. “Do you want the story about where I’m not from, or the reason that isn’t why I joined the circus?”

Caleb thought for a moment, trying to keep his gaze near Molly’s face and not straying down. “What isn’t the reason you joined the circus?”

The grin that lit up Molly’s face was blinding, Caleb was glad he wasn’t looking directly on. “Funny you should ask, it’s quite an interesting story.” They started weaving some ridiculous yet just-plausible-enough tale about some daring rescue and a blood oath.

 

Normally, Caleb didn’t mind a good story, but he found himself struggling to concentrate on what Molly was saying as their piercings sparkled in the candle light with each move. Their sleeves slipped down their arms as their hands swayed in the air, adding drama to narrative with their gestures. Their rings glinted, along with a gold armband halfway up their forearm that Caleb had never noticed before.

After a moment, Caleb realized Molly had stopped talking and snapped out of his trance. He caught their eye and willed himself not to blush as they laced their fingers under their chin, resting their elbows on their knees. They weren’t obviously smirking, but Caleb could see the amused glint in their eyes.

“I’m sorry, did you ask me something?”

“You seem a bit preoccupied,” Molly responded, ignoring Caleb’s question. “Am I keeping you up?”

“No, no, it’s just-“ Caleb fumbled as the insinuating tone caught up with him, “I was just having a hard time focusing,” He admitted.

“Oh?” Molly shifted to mirror Caleb’s posture, their knees just brushing his. “Is this better?”

In one sense, yes, because now Caleb couldn’t take his eyes off Molly. At the same time, he found himself studying their face, the slight variations in their skin shading, the dark curls that peeked in, the pure red eyes that were staring right back at him. Caleb’s breath caught in his throat as he made full eye contact with Molly for the first time that night. Suddenly, he could see the way Molly was looking at him with their full attention, like he was the most interesting thing in the room.  He didn’t have his coat, his holsters, or his shoes on, and even though he was still fully clothed Caleb had never felt more exposed. Totally vulnerable to Molly’s piercing gaze.

 

This time, Caleb knew he wasn’t blushing, because all the blood was going in a distinctly southerly direction. He shifted, trying to use his arms as cover, but he saw Molly’s eyes flick downwards before moving back up to Caleb’s face.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” They asked.

Caleb blinked, his surprise slipping out, “What?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I…I don’t know what I want.” He looked down at his hands, seeing in his head the fire coming out of the fingertips. What if he lost control?

Molly hummed, tilting their head as they studied Caleb’s face. They reached out slowly and took one of Caleb’s hand in theirs.

“I’m more resistant to fire than most,” They told him softly. They put their other hand on Caleb’s knee, he jerked a little but didn’t pull away. “If I go too far, tell me to stop, got it?”

Caleb nodded, barely breathing. When Molly didn’t move, he took a shaky breath and said “Yes.”

 

In a gliding motion, Molly moved from sitting on the edge of the bed to straddling Caleb’s lap, pinning him to the bed and looming over him. Caleb’s hands automatically came up to their hips, blue eyes staring widely.

“Say when,” Molly whispered, leaning in to cup Caleb’s face before kissing him.

Their sharper teeth nipped at Caleb’s lower lip. They slid their hands into his hair, tugging lightly and taking advantage of the new access afforded to them when Caleb gasped. When they pulled back for air, Caleb’s eyes were closed and his lips parted as he gasped for air. There was a light flush to his cheeks.

“Gorgeous,” Molly murmured, pressing their lips against Caleb’s pulse point. They could feel his heartbeat pick up when they spoke. “Look at you.” The gentle way they said it was very different from how Caleb had once said it to them. His breath hitched, and Molly pulled away to get a look at his face again, “Too much?”

“No!” Caleb shook his head, not opening his eyes, “Don’t stop, bitte, bitte.”

Molly didn’t need to speak Zemnian to know that last word was a plea. “Perhaps we should move this to your bed, then.” When Caleb nodded, they got up, moving back to allow him to stand. They removed their coat, toeing off their shoes at the same time. As they reached for their shirt, they saw Caleb staring at them with a look they knew very well. Lustful longing.

They pulled off their shirt and tossed it at Caleb, getting his attention. Without a word, Molly approached Caleb, stalking towards him, keeping eye contact. They put their hands on his hips and crowded him against the door, gently, socially. This time, Caleb didn’t look away. Molly ran their hands up under Caleb’s shirt, pulling it off as they lightly scratched their nails up his chest. Once Caleb’s shirt was off, Molly discarded it to the side, focusing on the scars and ginger fuzz on the lean body beneath their hands.

“Look at you,” they whispered again, kissing along Caleb’s collarbone to his shoulder where they bit down. Not enough to break the skin, but definitely enough to be felt. Caleb gasped, but didn’t say no, and didn’t make any attempt to push them away. They pressed their leg between Caleb’s, lifting just enough to apply pressure and force Caleb up onto his toes. The moan that came out of Caleb’s mouth was delicious.

“Bitte, bitte,” his voice was low and breathy.

“What do you want, darling, tell me.” Molly kissed and nipped along Caleb’s shoulder up his neck again.

“Du. Ich will dich.”

“I don’t speak Zemnian, dear.”

“You. I want you.”

“I can do that.” Molly pulled Caleb away from the door, turning around so they could push him over to the bed. He complied easily, letting Molly take full control.

They ran their fingers through his hair again, letting their nails run along his scalp. It had the desired effect of making Caleb melt under their touch, eyes fluttering almost shut.

“You are beautiful,” Molly told him, “absolutely stunning.” They saw the tears forming in the corners of Caleb’s eyes and brought one hand to his face to stroke their thumb along his cheekbone. “What is it? Tell me?”

Caleb just shook his head. How to explain that he didn’t deserve Molly’s praise?

Molly accepted his silence, kissing Caleb’s temple. “You’re behaving so well for me, such a good boy. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Caleb’s response was to duck his head, tucking it under Molly’s chin as he ran his fingers over the peacock and flowers that decorated the lavender skin.

“Schön,” He whispered quietly, pressing a kiss of his own to Molly’s chest.

They pushed him down gently, one arm braced next to his head so they could look at him. Caleb’s eyes were ironically icy for a man whose preferred element seemed to be fire, they mused. Then again, blue fire burned hotter than most. Right now, there was just the faintest halo of blue around his pupils. They reached their free hand down and ran it up Caleb’s thigh, pressing against his groin. Despite the forewarning, Caleb jumped at the touch, hips bucking into their hand.

“Do you have oil anywhere?” They asked. Caleb shook his head. Molly made a note to be more prepared next time. For now, the could still have fun, just not as much as Molly was expecting. “Hmm, well we’ll figure it out.” They pulled Caleb’s pants down, not as difficult to do with one hand as the less experienced might think. Bringing their hand up their mouth, they started sucking on their fingers, making full eye contact with Caleb the whole time. His flush was adorable.

Well lubricated now, Molly wrapped their hand around Caleb’s cock, stroking loosely, just enough to get him fully erect. Caleb moaned again, back arching off the bed.

“Ja, ja.”

Molly certainly knew what that meant. They pushed their pants down as well, almost sighing with relief as their erection was freed from the tight material. This time when they brought their hand up, they tapped their fingers against Caleb’s lips. He opened his mouth willingly, almost eagerly sucking on them.

After a minute, Molly pulled their hand free and brought it down to wrap around both of their cocks, flicking their thumb over the heads to spread the precum down the shafts.

They tangled their fingers in Caleb’s hair again, pulling to tilt his head back and rest their forehead against his. “Look at me, darling, let me see you.”

Once Molly started stroking with purpose, rocking his hips to get more friction, it didn’t take long to push Caleb over the edge. He came with a choked moan, still holding eye contact. The unguarded expression on his face made him look years younger. He had been thoroughly undone. Molly didn’t last much longer, kissing Caleb hard as they came.

After they’d had a moment to catch their breath, Molly carefully got up from the bed. They pulled their pants on and leaned down, pushing Caleb’s hair back from his slightly sweaty forehead to give him a kiss.

“Be right back,” They promised. Not bothering with a shirt, they snuck out and retrieved two wet washcloths, managing to avoid the rest of the Might Nein along the way.

 

When they got back to the room, Caleb was sitting up, frowning down at his stomach. They chuckled at the expression, straddling his lap again to start wiping him down. It was a little cold, making Caleb suck in air between his teeth, but he stayed put. Once Caleb’s stomach was clean, Molly used the second washcloth to wipe the sweat off Caleb’s face, running it around to the nape of his neck. He let himself be handled, leaning into the touch, hands resting on Molly’s thighs. They started to get up to put away the cloths, but Caleb’s hands gripped them reflexively.

“Hmm?” Molly rested their forehead against Caleb’s, “Yes dear?”

“Stay?” It was a question, a plea.

“Oh Caleb, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

They stood, staying close enough that their legs still touched Caleb’s. After dropping the cloths on the floor (they could take care of them in the morning), they pulled Caleb to his feet enough that they could reach behind him and pull the sheets back. The two of them settled into the bed, pressing close so they could both fit. Caleb curled against Molly’s chest, absentmindedly tracing their tattoos again.

“Molly?”

“Hmm?”

There was a moment of hesitation. “Good night.”

That was almost definitely not what he’d been planning to say, but Molly let it go. They  kissed the top of Caleb’s head, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write smut, constructive criticism welcome


End file.
